


if you wanna piss off your parents (date me to scare them)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (bucky is 22 and tony is 18), Age Difference, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, bad boy bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony gets in a fight with his dad, so naturally he goes running to Bucky.





	if you wanna piss off your parents (date me to scare them)

Bucky sighs out a heavy cloud of smoke when he sees a silver Cadillac pull up in front of his house. He shouldn’t even be surprised anymore when Tony shows up out of the blue at ridiculous hours of the night. It’s not like he was sleeping, anyway. He picks up his drink - whiskey, neat, in a pint glass Steve won him at some fuckin’ bar trivia night or something - in the same hand as the cigarette dangling from his fingers, and he’s opening the door before Tony even knocks.

“How ya been, baby?” he asks coolly, taking another long drag off his cigarette. Tony pulls the glass from his hand and chugs the rest of it before rocking forward on his tiptoes for a kiss that leaves him breathless. Bucky chuckles when he pulls away. “What’d the old man do this time?”

“Howard’s a creep, Bucky,” Tony whines, and his words are slurred, like he’s already been drinking. No wonder he got in another fight with his father. Bucky raises one amused eyebrow and runs the fingers of his free hand through Tony’s soft hair. Tony practically purrs and finally steps inside.

“Shouldn’t be drivin’ the Caddy like this, baby,” he scolds softly, closing the door as Tony practically collapses on the couch. “Worry about what could happen to that beautiful thing if you rolled it.”

“You mean the car?” Tony asks, a knowing smile making his drowsy features light up with mischief.

“No, baby, I mean your pretty face. C’mere.” He sits on the other sides and beckons Tony to him, and he drops his cigarette in the glass and sets it on the floor just before Tony crawls into his lap. Bucky wraps his hands around the back of his head and pulls him in for a heated kiss.

“Mm, Bucky,” Tony whines. “Wan’ you.”   


“Nah, you’re drunk. I’m not gonna take advantage of ya. Let’s just make out a lil and get you into bed.”

“That’s what I’m tryin’ to do, honey.”

“To sleep,” Bucky clarifies, pushing Tony back when he starts trying to kiss down his neck. “Now seems like a fine time for that, huh?”

“You’re so lame,” Tony says, but he gets up nonetheless. “Steve’s turnin’ you into a square.”


End file.
